The Fall Of Lucifer
"The Fall Of Lucifer" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One day as Empath was sitting at the counter of Tapper's Tavern reading through his friend's holy book, a thought had crossed his mind. "Have you ever heard of the name Lucifer before, Tapper?" Empath asked. "Lucifer? Oh yes, I have, my fellow Empath, and it's not a name that I like to mention in any company of people except as a caution," Tapper answered. "What makes you think of that question?" "This smurf was just reading what the Almighty said to the king of Babylon in the book of Isaiah, and it read just like something this smurf read in one of Papa Smurf's books about demons and evil spirits, except that that book refers to him as Lucifer and the holy book calls him 'O shining one'," Empath said. "This smurf is just curious as to what the difference is about." "Lucifer is a Latin name, Empath, which means 'morning star' or 'shining one'," Tapper said. "It is not to say that he is like the Son of the Almighty, who is called 'the bright morning star' in Revelation." "But how does that name fit with the Devil, which is what Papa Smurf's book of demons calls him?" Empath asked. "In the beginning of creation, according to Ezekiel, God smurfed him to be an anointed cherub, a very special angelic being for His purposes," Tapper said. "He was perfect in every way that God smurfed him until iniquity was found in him, and so he was smurfed down from heaven to the earth, which is where he's been ever since, though he still continues to smurf access to God's throne from time to time to challenge Him." "This smurf still does not see how he could be called 'the shining one' if he's supposed to be the Prince of Darkness," Empath said. "Lucifer's goal is to be like the Most High, Empath, and in order to be like the Most High, he must emulate Him in every way possible except in being the author of truth," Tapper said. "That's why Paul the apostle said that even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light. What better way to deceive people than to appear in the form of something that's holy and brilliant in glory as the Almighty?" "So is it possible that you can be deceived by Lucifer if he appeared unto you as an angel?" Empath asked. "If I wasn't fully aware of his evil devices, then yes, even the elect can deceived," Tapper said. "That's why we must fully smurf on the full armor of God so that we can defeat the wiles of the devil, for we smurf not against flesh and blood, but against powers and authorities and rulers of darkness in this world and spiritual forces of wickedness in the heavenly realms." "It must be tough having to live your life as a follower of God if you're constantly in battle with the fallen angel called Lucifer," Empath said. "It is tough, but I know that I am not alone in this battle, my fellow Empath, for the Almighty is my protection against everything that tries to smurf a hold of me," Tapper said. "I am also comforted by the fact that Lucifer's end is coming, that he and all those who will follow him, angels and living beings alike, will smurf down together in the Lake of Fire. I can only pray that this village will not join Lucifer in his fate that's already been declared to him from the very beginning of time." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles